En égal
by kyranezumi
Summary: Le plus grand guerrier et le plus puissant assassin du pays sont ennemis... mais également des amis d'enfances et des amants torturés.


_Hannyang de nuit est plus dangereuse de nuit que de jour car les assassins, les bandits et les mercenaires prolifèrent et n'hésitent pas à commettre des méfaits ça et là dans les rues de la ville. Mais c'est aussi la nuit que deux personnes peuvent se rencontrer à nouveau, oublier leur position sociale et être comme des égales._

_Yeo Woon est le chef des Serpents Noirs, organisation composée d'assassins et d'espions, et le meilleur assassin du pays. L'ancien chef, Maître Chun avait recueilli ce jeune homme alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans car il avait décelé un espoir en lui et lui a apprit des techniques d'assassin. A 20 ans il accéda à la tête de l'organisation en devenant l'un des 3 chefs des Serpents Noirs avec Maître Chun et Ga-Ok. Et c'est à 23 ans qu'il tue Maître Chun, comme le veut la tradition de l'organisation : le nouveau chef doit tuer l'ancien._

_Baek Dong Soo est la meilleure fine lame du pays et rend justice au plus démunis (Roh que c'est beau !). A 20 ans il devait déjà jouer les gardes du corps du Prince Sado mais le Prince était mort quand il est arrivé pour le sauver. C'est là qu'il apprit que son meilleur ami, Yeo Woon, qu'il connait depuis longtemps, est un assassin et il pense que c'est lui qui a tué le Prince Sado. Durant 1 mois il sera dans l'état d'un légume, mais grâce de Main d'Epée il retrouvera ses esprits et parti 3 ans avec son maître pour apprendre les arts martiaux. A 23 ans il devint un Cavalier Royal grâce au fils du Prince Sado. Malgré le fait que son meilleur ami soit un assassin, il le porte toujours dans son cœur._

_Dong Soo marchait tranquillement dans la ville, surveillant chaque coin de rue, rappelant aux habitants qui tardaient trop dans les rues de rentrer chez eux avant de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Ce soir c'était calme, trop peut être et s'en était louche ! Dong Soo était donc sur ses gardes, il regardait partout où il pouvait. Il se sentait observé mais par qui il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Enfin au fond de lui il pensait savoir mais en même temps, depuis qu'il était devenu la meilleure fine lame du pays beaucoup de personnes voulaient sa mort pour avoir son titre. Lorsque son défunt maître lui avait dit que ce titre était le plus lourd fardeau qu'il eu à porter, Dong Soo n'avait pas compris cela, mais maintenant il comprenait car il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ce titre._

_Lorsque l'aube commença à pointer le bout de son nez, Dong Soo décida de rentrer. Quand il entra dans la cours, Ji Sun était déjà debout et préparait sa marchandise pour le palais. Elle le regarda entrer et pencha la tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le jeune homme fit de même et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Cho Rip et Yeo Woon lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble._

_Avant de faire coulisser sa porte, il s'arrêta devant, sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Il porta sa main sur la poignée de son sabre qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il fit doucement coulisser la porte pour découvrir un corps endormi sur le sol. Le cœur de Dong Soo ralenti pour retrouver un rythme normal._

_Yeo Woon était étendu par terre, et semblait dormir. Des mèches noires tombaient sur son visage aux traits fins et doux. C'est en voulant en pousser quelques unes que Dong Soo se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge et un assassin plus que réveille devant lui. Les deux meilleurs guerriers du pays se toisèrent longuement. Dong Soo trouvait encore le visage de son ami torturé. Il avait toujours était comme ça... Il pensait à beaucoup de choses, toujours à peser le pour et le contre. Et là, il savait à quoi il pensait._

_Dong Soo avança une main vers le visage de l'assassin qui colla sa joue dans la paume cette main qu'il attendait tous les soirs pour l'adoucir. Yeo Woon baissa alors sa lame et Dong Soo le prit dans ses bras. Des deux, c'était l'assassin qui souffrait le plus de cette relation. Avoir trahit ses amis et entretenir une relation cachée. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant près d'une demie heure voire un peu plus. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé entre eux, seul un regard, un souffle, un geste pouvait communiquer es penser à l'autre._

**-Comment ça se passe ?**

**-Maître Hong profite de moi et me donne des missions horribles...**

_Dong Soo caressa le dos de l'assassin pour le rassurer._

**-Quel genre de missions ?**

**-Tuer le Prince Héritier, ta tête, et des choses comme ça... Mais je ne veux pas tuer sans raison...**

_Dong Soo savait que son ami était un assassin différent qui ne tuait pas sans scrupule, il avait écouté les conseils de Maître Chun, de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Yeo Woon ne tuait que si c'était vraiment nécessaire et seulement si les personnes menaçaient ses amis. Il a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était différent, surtout quand Maître Chun lui avait demandé d'aller tuer des amis fraîchement sortit du camp d'entraînement de Sa Mo et quand personne ne savait qu'il était assassin. Il n'avait pas tué ses amis, seulement blessé, les laissant pour mort et été revenu pour les soigner. Il avait été reconnu par une de ces personnes qui avait bien faillit le dénoncer mais que finalement il n'en fit rien mais sa confiance en Yeo Woon était à présent nulle._

**-Je dois partir, Dong Soo... Je pars trop longtemps du QG il risque d'y avoir des rumeurs qui peuvent revenir aux oreilles de Maître Hong.**

**-D'accord...**

_Le jeune guerrier lâcha son ami. Ce dernier se leva mais une main douce et forte le retint à terre encore un moment. Le visage de Dong Soo se rapprocha pour qu'il puisse déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Yeo Woon. Ce dernier fut premièrement surpris mais finalement le laissa faire, il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé. Yeo Woon se détacha doucement et partit sans un bruit laissant Dong Soo tout seul._  
_  
_  
_Leurs rencontres se passaient toujours ainsi, ils se voyaient, sans vraiment se parler mais ils savaient ce que ressentait l'autre et tout se finissait sur un simple baiser. La première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés c'était tellement naturel... Comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait ! ça n'avait choqué aucun des deux jeune hommes. Ils étaient si différents mais se complétaient tellement bien que ça semblait totalement naturel le fait qu'ils s'embrassent. Tous les soirs ils pouvaient se voir sans que personne ne les voit._  
_  
_

_La nuit suivante, personne était à la maison, il n'y avait que Dong Soo. Sa Mo était partit accompagner Ji Sun dans un village éloigné pour qu'elle puisse vendre sa marchandise et ils étaient accompagnés du reste de la maison._  
_  
_  
_Le jeune guerrier était dehors, en train de boire tranquillement quand une ombre se faufila derrière lui. Il ne su qu'au dernier moment que c'était Yeo Woon, quand il avait la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge de son ami. Dong Soo pu respirer quand il vit que ce n'était que l'assassin et repartit à sa place en l'invitant à faire de même. Yeo Woon le rejoignit et prit le verre que son ami venait de lui servir._

**-ça fait quoi... 11 ans qu'on se connaît et on n'arrive pas à savoir qui vient derrière nous...**

_Yeo Woon eu un léger sourire, ce qui était rare de sa part._  
_  
_  
_La soirée se passa bien, ils ne parlèrent presque pas et même que l'assassin, après quelque verre vint se blottir contre Dong Soo, ce qui surpris celui-ci. Yeo Woon se retourna pour lui faire face et s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser comme le matin. Le jeune guerrier le serra fort contre lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit assassin ? Il pouvait revenir ici, tout le monde l'accueillerai avec les bras ouverts, mais pour Yeo Woon il avait fait trop de victimes et avait trahit sa promesse à son père qu'il avait tué de ses propre mains. Il devait être sa première et dernière victime._  
_  
_  
_Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient dans la chambre de Dong Soo, l'assassin en dessous et le guerrier entre ses jambes, tous les deux à moitié nus. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussit à passer de dehors à dans la chambre de Dong Soo ? Ce dernier embrassa la cicatrice sur la joue de l'assassin que le jeune guerrier avait fait quelque temps plus tôt. Jamais ils étaient allés jusqu'à ce stade de leur relation secrète._

_Dong Soo se redressa et Yeo Woon se releva doucement à l'aide de ses coudes puis vint enlacer les reins de son ami et embrassa, lui aussi, la cicatrice qui était sur le côté droit du puissant torse du guerrier. Cicatrice qui avait été faite par Maître Chun plusieurs années auparavant quand il était venu tuer le Prince Héritier Sado et que Yeo Woon, encore jeune assassin, avait protégé sincèrement Dong Soo. Ce baiser fit frémir tout le corps du jeune guerrier. Bien entendu leur corps était couvert de cicatrices, mais ces deux-là étaient vraiment significatives, l'une avait été faite par l'autre, et l'autre aurait pu être plus grave si l'un n'était pas intervenu._  
_  
_  
_Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Dong Soo allongea de nouveau l'assassin. Ils finirent de retirer leurs vêtements lentement, faisant languir chacun des corps. Leur souffle s'entremêlaient, ils suffoquaient de désir, des gémissements se faisaient sentir... Bref c'était le moment ou jamais de le faire !_  
_  
_  
_Les lèvres de Dong Soo parcoururent le cou du jeune assassin. Le guerrier pu remarquer que le grain de peau de Yeo Woon était léger et soyeux. Il devait prendre soin de lui ou alors il avait une peau naturellement ainsi, ce qui ne serai pas étonnant en même temps. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ses cuisses. Yeo Woon ne savait plus où en donner de la tête sous toutes ces petites attentions. Ils avaient une relation tellement compliquée qu'il ne c'était jamais Ô grand imaginé qu'ils allaient passer le pas._  
_  
_  
_Dong Soo embrassait le ventre plat et marqué de l'assassin qui ondulait son bassin sous toutes ces attaques. Il n'en pouvait plus... Vraiment... Il semblait être très sensible aux caresses. Puis le jeune guerrier s'arrêta brutalement. Yeo Woon redressa la tête pour voir celle de son amant qui était complètement déconfite : Dong Soo venait de voir un suçon sur une des hanches de l'assassin._

**-Quand tu m'as dis qu'il profitait de toi...**

_L'assassin semblait terrifié, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait précisé en quoi il profitait de lui. Quand il vit Dong Soo s'emparer de son sabre, la main fine de Yeo Woon l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui._

**-ça ne servira à rien... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix sinon c'est toute la maison qui en pâtira...**

_Dong Soo le regarda. Il semblait calme... D'apparence parce qu'au fond de lui il avait honte et était terrifié de ce que pouvait faire le guerrier par colère et ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Dong Soo reposa son sabre et prit l'assassin contre lui. Il se donnait à ce noble pour les protéger... Il était vraiment différent._  
_  
_  
_Des deux Dong Soo était le plus impulsif, enfin depuis qu'il était revenu de son entraînement avec Maître Gwang Taek il était devenu beaucoup plus sage et réfléchissait plus à ses actions mais là... Il était sur le point de répondre à une impulsion._

**-Fais-moi oublier cet homme... Tout ce qu'il me fait... Je t'en prie...**

_Dong Soo connaissait bien cet homme qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras et jamais il ne l'avait supplié... Le guerrier caressa tout d'abord les cheveux du jeune assassin pour ensuite lui embrasser le front. S'il le suppliait c'est que vraiment il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui... Pendant qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, Dong Soo glissa doucement et discrètement une main vers l'intimité de son amant, effleurant son membre gonflé. Du bout du doigt il effleura l'entrée interdite déjà violée par un parasite de premier ordre. Yeo Woon mordit légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Dong Soo quand il sentit que celui-ci pénétra un doigt doucement en lui. Un gémissement de douleur suivit cette morsure... L'assassin devait être irrité à cet endroit._

**-On peut arrêter si ça fait...**

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amant enlaçait son cou pour l'embrasser. Non il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait que Dong Soo le fasse, oublier que son corps était souillé. Sous cette réaction, le jeune guerrier n'eu d'autre fois que de continuer son excursion éclaire à l'intérieur de l'assassin. Dong Soo commença à faire quelques mouvements de la main avant d'en insérer un second, se qui tira un gémissement de douleur, une fois de plus, à Yeo Woon. Apparemment Maître Hong ne devait pas le préparer et devait être brutal avec lui. Tout le corps du jeune assassin tremblait. Dong Soo recommença ses mouvements de doigts à l'intérieur du corps et de son autre main il lui caressa le visage juste mouillé de sueur._

**-Je ne te ferais pas mal...**

_Il lui embrassa la lèvre inférieure, les mains de Yeo Woon sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme dans un tel état, d'habitude il est imperturbable, il ne montre aucune émotion, et là c'est comme si un mur venait de tomber dans son esprit, le libérant de toutes ses émotions._

**-Si tu préfères, je peux te laisser faire...**

_L'assassin acquiesça de la tête. Il le remercia du regard de le comprendre aussi bien. Dong Soo enleva ses doigts et s'allongea. Yeo Woon se mit en califourchon sur lui et tint le membre du guerrier vers le plafond pour descendre dessus doucement. Les mains fortes de Dong Soo se posèrent avec doucement sur les hanches de l'assassin qui descendait progressivement et à son rythme, laissant son corps s'habituer à cette intrusion imposante. Quand il fut entièrement descendu, le gland de Dong Soo effleurait déjà la prostate de Yeo Woon qui eu un long frisson exquis dans tout le corps._  
_  
_  
_Les mains fines de l'assassin se posèrent sur le torse puissant de Dong Soo et s'appuya dessus pour faire des mouvements de haut en bas, très doux et lent. L'index du guerrier vint caresser le visage. Yeo Woon le regarda et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tout doucement et lentement, Dong Soo renversa la situation et pu mettre Yeo Woon sur le dos. Les jambes de l'assassin montèrent sur le bassin du guerrier, une main de celui-ci caressa une cuisse pendant qu'il donnait des coups de reins lents en ondulant les hanches. Le visage de l'assassin était dans le cou du guerrier et ses lèvres à son oreille. Dong Soo pouvait entendre clairement les soupirs presque silencieux de son amant et même parfois il pouvait entendre son prénom prononcé par une voix chaude et remplie de plaisir._  
_  
_  
_Les coups de reins étaient doux et lents, laissant un agréable plaisir monter petit à petit, les laissant en profiter tous les deux, ne voulant perdre aucune goutte de cet échange si précieux pour eux deux. Ils ne se diraient jamais_**_« je t'aime »_**_parce que pour eux c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche depuis le début._  
_  
_  
_Leurs corps ondulaient sous le plaisir, leur peau se collant et se décollant, Yeo Woon se cambrant de temps à autre, la main de Dong Soo toujours en train de caresser la cuisse de son amant, leurs gémissements se mélangeant à leur respiration forte. Yeo Woon prit une main de Dong Soo et y enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Le guerrier porta la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. C'était le moment... Dong Soo serra la main de son amant et accéléra les mouvements doucement, sentant qu'il touchait le point sensible. Yeo Woon jouit en premier en étouffant son cri de plaisir dans le cou du guerrier qui lui avait bien entendu et aimé cette voix. Dong Soo se retira et Yeo Woon vint placer son visage au niveau du membre gonflé de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être délivré. L'assassin le porta à sa bouche._

**-Non Yeo... Hu !**

_Trop tard, Yeo Woon avait le membre dans sa bouche et apparemment il savait parfaitement s'y prendre parce qu'à peine eu-t-il fait des mouvements que le guerrier se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui avala la semence. L'assassin sourit et l'allongea en tirant les couvertures et invitant son amant à le rejoindre ce que ce dernier fit._  
_  
_  
_Dong Soo prit Yeo Woon contre lui et ils se firent des caresses jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Le lendemain matin, Dong Soo dormait encore quand l'assassin se réveilla. Il se défit à grand regret des bras de son amant et se leva pour s'habiller. Enfin il s'assit à coté du guerrier et le regarda dormir un petit moment avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé et partit en toute discrétion. Yeo Woon savait que dans la journée il avait un rendez-vous avec Maître Hong, et il savait comment ça allait se passer, mais il était tout de même impatient d'être au soir pour oublier les souillures qu'il aura subit._  
_  
_  
_Lorsque Dong Soo se réveilla, il se retrouva seul et vit le lacet qui attachait habituellement les cheveux bruns de l'assassin. Alors le guerrier s'attacha les cheveux avec et regarda vers sa porte qui était encore ouverte. Il attendait le soir avec impatience._  
_  
_

_Hannyang de nuit est plus dangereuse de nuit que de jour car les assassins, les bandits et les mercenaires prolifèrent et n'hésitent pas à commettre des méfaits ça et là dans les rues de la ville, et cette nuit devra encore se passer de Dong Soo pour qu'il puisse retrouver à nouveau Yeo Woon en égal et en amant._


End file.
